tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 147
<--- Previous Episode | [[Episode 148|Next Episode -->]] Date: 'April 15, 2011 '''Length: '''3:00:58 '''Hosts: 'Chris, Brett, Henry ' '''Special Guest(s): 'Matt Intro: '''Mortal Kombat '''Closing Song: Bird Peterson - Goro's Theme Closing Words: '''Brett: "It is no longer combat time." ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7...most absurd Mortal Kombat offshoots *Evolution of Mortal Kombat: Scorpion, Sub-Zero. Shang Tsung, Reptile *Mortal Kombat: The Animated Series STUPIDITY *Brett's Capcom Preview Bonanza Notable Facts: Ass faggots was the network name of where Chris Antista used to live. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **Johnny Cage is down but if you raise up the amulets we told you to buy maybe he can be saved. **Michael Grimm is like 6' 11" and throwing kids in the pit. **Frank West, we shouldn't have combined Chuck Norris and Seth Green into one character. **Lizzie came to say bye. The Glowing Stars don't go there. It's nothing but Golden Butthole. **I believe King Jesus. **The rapture of the nonbelievers who didn't throw money at God which is wrong which is why I do it everyday. **First of all its very rare that the church as been wrong about anything. **Mind if I check you for fisting wounds? **Imagine a priest like Jim Henson and you are Kermit the Frog. **I'm talking about things to put your penis in. Beef curtains, meat mounds, I'll take all of that. **Come on, we're men, we should talk about pussy. I'm not talking about baby pussy. **I'm upset every 20 minutes at work. **I don't think I would be find guilty if I was a rape millionaire. **You would be amazed by the rape I've gotten away with as a thousandaire. **Not anymore because I work at GamesRadar now I'm a dozenaire. **I would love to have sex with Pocahantas. **Second they always answer to what they are wrong about whether molesting boys or predicting armageddon. **Superman shooting laser beams in Raiden's face. ***Brett "It's heat vision." *Brett Elston **A merger that was unfunctionality compromise where neither one was enjoyable. **Quick morph into the host. **(Custer's Revenge) It did not accurately portray the rape of a Native American. ***Chris "We used to get away with it all the time." **Christianity started in America. **"...I guess I'll just go home and punch myself in the dick until I fall asleep." **Sorry I don't rule Outworld on false pretenses. **Peelander Z so many mike. *Henry Gilbert **Kobe Bryant got fined $100,000 for saying faggot. I wonder how much he was fined for the rape. Question of the Week: Got a favorite Mortal Kombat memory? ' *Henry: Watching the MK movie with a large group of his friends. *Chris: Connecting with his cousin over MK fatalities. *Brett: Watching the MK movie five times in the theater; Playing as Shang Tsung, morphing into who he was fighting, and using their fatality against them. *Matt: Playing MK II at a movie theater for the first time; Discovering MK at a Comics and Cards Shop '''Link: TalkRadar 147 ' '''<--- Previous Episode | [[Episode 148|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011